El comienzo
by controlg
Summary: ¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo se conocieron los merodeadores y Hagrid? ¿Por qué él está tan apegado a Harry, y demuestra quererlo por conocer a los padres? una pequeña historia que muestra cómo ocurrió el primer encuentro.


Ninguno de todos estos personajes y lugares me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. ROWLING

Esta es una historia un poco loca… partes salieron de un sueño que tuve… como me gustó, pensé lo demás, para unirlo, y quedó así.

El comienzo.

Sirius Black se hallaba en la entrada de la sala común de su casa, Gryffindor, en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicerí muy entusiasmado por

la idea de llevar a cabo un plan para una gran broma de despedida.

él se encontraba cursando su último año en la escuela, y había decidido, con sus amigos, (quienes formaban un grupo muy revoltoso) cerrar el año con una

broma muy original. Sirius acababa de pensar en algo que podría servir, y se dirigía a su habitación para contárselo a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.

-¡James!- exclamó ni bien puso un pie en la sala común

-Black, tu amigo no se encuentra aquí. Escuché algo de que iba a su habitación.- dijo una chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en un sillón, leyendo

un libro.

Era Lily Evans, la novia de James. Si bien ahora que eran más cercanos, debido a esta relación, Lily y Sirius seguían discutiendo de vez en cuando, por

su diferencia de carácter y personalidad.

-Oh, Evans, muchas gracias. Voy a buscarlo.

-Pero una cosa, Black.

Sirius se detuvo antes de subir la escalera

-¿Qué?

-No lo entretengas demasiado, si? quedamos en encontrarnos para...

-¡No me interesa para qué hayan quedado!- exclamó Sirius, comenzando a alterarse. -Sólo quiero mostrarle una cosa.

La verdad era que Sirius, si bien se alegraba que su amigo por fin hubiera conquistado a la chica de sus sueños, estaba medio celoso. No de Lily Evans,

porque también le gustara, sino porque por ella, su amigo había cambiado bastante, y a veces eso a Sirius lo ponía nervioso.

-¡James!- exclamó ni bien llegó a su habitación

-¡Sirius! ¡Hola, hermano!- Se escuchó la voz de James, desde el baño.

-Tengo algo para comentarte, sobre esa broma para los Slytherin...

-Perfecto, espérame a que termine de bañarme y me la cuentas.

-Bueno, pero no tardes.

Sirius se tiró en su cama.

Una media hora después, comenzaba a exasperarse.

-¡James!

-¡Ya va, Sirius! ¿no sabes que voy a salir con Lily? ¡tengo que arreglarme decentemente!.

-¡Pero quiero contarte...!

-Ya me lo cuentas después! ¡tengo que terminar de arreglarme!

Diez minutos más tarde.

-¡James! ¡ey, James, yo te quiero igual sucio!

En el baño hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Sirius, eres gay? ¡no lo sabía! en ese caso, todo bien contigo, pero te recuerdo que a mi me gusta Lily y...

-¡Noooo, tonto, no soy gay! ¡pero yo no necesito que estés muy limpio para contarte los planes de mi broma!. Pero no importa. Acá estoy muy aburrido. Nos

vemos en la sala común.

-¡Bueno!- gritó James, aún desde el baño.

Sirius bajó bastante molesto. A los cinco minutos, James bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¿ya estás?

-¡No! acabo de recordar que me dejé mi capa escondida en los árboles, luego de nuestra última broma. Necesito buscarla...

-¡pero mi broma!

...- para tu broma y para salir esta noche con Lily. ¿Cómo quieres que no nos descubran si en el momento debido no nos escondemos debajo de la capa, cuando

empiezen a buscar culpables para...?

-Ya, James, déjalo!. Ve a buscar la capa y listo.

James salió.

Pasaron los minutos, y no regresaba.

Un rato después, Lily Evans bajó las escaleras de su dormitorio.

-¡Black! ¿has visto a James?

-Si, salió a buscar...

-¡No me interesa qué salió a buscar! ¡hace diez minutos que debía presentarse aquí para que salgamos!. Yo me retrasé, pero él va peor que yo.

-¿Dónde iban a encontrarse?- quiso saber Sirius.

-¡En el lago!.

¿En el lago? ¡qué cita taaan romántica! dentro de un lago, con el agua helada, y miles de criaturas monstruosas como el calamar gigante y...

-¡no seas tonto, Black! no es dentro del lago, sino a la orilla!. ¡eso si es romántico! un encuentro cerca de un lago, bajo la luna llena...

-¿La qué?-

-¡La luna llena, Black, la luna llena!. ¿No sabes lo que es la luna llena?. Es esa cosa redonda que sale por las noches...

-¡Ya sé lo que es la luna llena, Evans! ¡No soy tan estúpido para creer que una luna llena es una de esas cosas que comen los muggles con jamón y queso!

Algunos compañeros hijos de muggles que pasaban por allí estallaron en carcajadas. Pero Sirius tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparse.

Remus Lupin era otro de sus mejores amigos, pero además, era un hombre lobo. Se transformaba en lobo cuando llegaba la luna llena. James, Sirius y Peter

(otro amigo) habían descubierto el secreto y se habían hecho animagos ilegales, para poder acompañarlo cuando se transformaba, ya que permanecía aislado,

supuestamente de todos (ya que los profesores no sabían lo de los animagos que lo acompañaban). Lo que aterrorizaba a Sirius, era que James esa noche no

estaría allí con ellos. No sólo le desagradaba que su amigo cambiara tanto como para descuidar a otro amigo, sino que además (y lo más importante) era

que estaría con su novia muy cerca del lugar donde Remus, Sirius y Peter estarían. Eso no era conveniente para nadie.

-¿Black? ¿qué te pasa? ¿te quedaste pensando en comerte una luna llena?- preguntó Lily

Otra vez, los demás gryffindors estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Noo, Evans!- comenzó Sirius, pero se interrumpió. Por la puerta de la sala común, acababan de ingresar cinco compañeros de tercer año, que no paraban

de lanzarse chispas con las varitas. Por eso Lily, que era la prefecta y premio anual de la casa, se levantó a detenerlos, y Sirius aprobechó para salir

rápidamente.

Lo que más le preocupaba, era que faltaba muy poco para que llegara la noche, y la luna saliera. Remus ya se había ido para ocultarse, y seguramente Peter

estaría cerca, esperando. ¿pero James? ¿estaría disculpándose con Remus por no poder ir?.

Ni bien Sirius salió a los jardines, se arrepintió. Estaban llenos de alumnos que jugaban a tirarse bolas de nieve, aprobechando el frío, que si bien era

suficiente para crear hielo, era soportable, si uno iba bien abrigado.

-¡Sirius!

En ese momento, sintió como una bola lo golpeaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió a su hermano, que pertenecía a un curso

menor que él, en la casa Slytherin. Si bien ya no se hablaban porque sus opiniones eran tan diferentes que habían generado ribalidad, no perdían la oportunidad

de molestarse mutuamente.

-Regulus, no tengo ganas de que me molestes ahora

-¿ah sí? ¿pero sabes? yo tampoco tengo ganas de que me molestes cuando lo haces, y sin embargo lo aguanto.

-¡Pero Regulus, tengo que ir a buscar a mi James!- Sirius había comenzado a desesperarse, ya que había tenido una idea en mente. Por eso había dicho el

"mi", porque no controlaba lo que decía.

-¿tu James? ¿Sirius eres gay?

Todos los alumnos que estaban cerca se dieron vuelta.

-¡nooo no soy gay! ¿pero que le hiciste a James, asqueroso...?

En ese momento, la mayoría de los que estaban por allí comenzó a tirarle a Sirius bolas y trozos de nieve.

él no pudo hacer más que comenzar a correr. Podría haberse defendido, pero se sentía muy preocupado por James. Su amigo era muy ábil, seguro estaba bien,

pero sentía un mal presentimiento.

Cerca de allí divisó la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques. Nunca había hablado con él, pero aunque sabía que era un semigigante (o eso suponía) le parecía

una buena persona. Por eso, sin dudar, se acercó a su cabaña para preguntarle si por casualidad, había visto a su amigo.

Golpeó la puerta, y a los pocos segundos, Hagrid la abrió, pareciendo encantado de verlo.

-¡Hola!.

-Hola... señor... ¿puedo pasar un momento?- preguntó Sirius, de forma respetuosa ya que no lo conocía casi nada.

-¡Claro, claro!.

Sirius entró, y se alegró de hacerlo ya que enseguida se escuchó, algo lejana pero firme, la voz de la profesora McGonagall

-¡Todos los alumnos adentro, ya mismo! ¡ya no es hora para que anden en los jardines, menos con el frío que hace!.

-¿Profesora, ha visto a James Potter?- Escuchó lejana, la voz de Lily.

-¡Sirius!- le pareció oír dentro de su mente, pero estaba seguro de que era sólo su imaginación.

-Tú eres Sirius Black, ¿no?

-Si, señor

-¡Vamos! no hace falta tanta formalidad, muchacho. ¿Podrías ayudarme en algo?

-¡Sirius! ¡sácame de aquí!

A Sirius le parecía escuchar esa voz en su mente, como si le estuvieran hablando por telepatía. Eso era posible, si alguno de sus mejores amigos estaba

cerca de él, pero en peligro. Habían inventado un hechizo para poder comunicarse en casos de extrema urgencia, (ya que terminaban muy cansados) pero sólo

funcionaban si estaban algo cerca, por lo que eso significaba:

-Hagrid, has visto a mi amigo James?

-¡ah, creo que si! ¿un muchacho de pelo negro y muy, muy revuelto?

-¡si!

-¡ah! lo traje aquí para que me ayude a alimentar a un vampiro...

-¿Qué?

-Verás, es que me encontré a un viejo conocido, que resulta ser vampiro, y quiere alimentarse pero...

-Hagrid, tú tienes a James! ¿quieres matarlo?

-¡no, no, el vampiro es inofensivo! -sólo quiero que...

Sirius no pudo aguantar y sacó su varita. Él era muy impulsivo.

-Tengo que reducir al semigigante- pensó.

-¡Claro, reducir...- Y se tomó sus propias palabras muy en serio.

-¡reducio!

Al darle el hechizo, Hagrid se encogió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un ser humano adulto

-¡reducio!- esta vez se encogió como si fuera un niño

-¡reducio! El semigigante adoptó la forma de un duende pequeño

-Ya está bien. Ahora, Hagrid, donde está James? ¿y ese vampiro?

-James está... en... en el armario. Alex aún no vino, va a llegar dentro de...

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Sirius corrió hacia el armario, lo abrió con un hechizo para reemplazar la llave y liberó a James. Luego, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Allí estaba parado un vampiro. Se notaba lo que era realmente, por sus ropas, que no eran las de alguien del colegio, y su cara, que si bien se parecía

a la de un ser humano, se notaba que no lo era, por los ojos y los colmillos. Pero se veía a primera vista que era un niño.

Apenas Alex vio a Sirius, se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear.

-¡no-no m-me apuntes c-c-con la varita!

-¿qué quieres que haga? ¿dejarte asesinar a mis amigos?

-¡no, asesinar no! Le pedí a Hagrid...- Alex se interrumpió, buscando a Hagrid.

-¿Dónde está?

Hagrid, con su nuevo tamaño, se acercó caminando

-¡no! ¡no no no! ¡vuélvanlo a su tamaño, ya!

-¿Por qué?- se atrebió a preguntar James.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Sirius fríamente.

-Está bien. Regresen a Hagrid a su tamaño, y yo les cuento.

-¿prometes no atacarnos?- le preguntó James, más amable que Sirius

-Si, si, lo prometo. Yo nunca quise atacar a nadie.

Una vez que Hagrid regresó a su tamaño original (no sin protestar y hacer quejas contra el temperamento de Sirius) Alex comenzó su historia.

-Yo soy un vampiro como cualquiera. En teoría si, me alimento de sangre humana. Mi problema surgió cuando hace poquito, entré en contacto con la sangre

de un semigigante, por un pequeño accidente...

-¿Hagrid, no?- preguntó James

-Si, Hagrid. Y ahí me di cuenta... ¡que prefiero más la sangre de los semigigantes que la de los humanos!. Pero no puedo dañar a Hagrid. Simplemente no

puedo.

Entonces, Hagrid continuó.

-Hoy Alex me envió una lechuza diciéndome que querría verme, pero que quería algo de comer. Sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir, me disponía a ir al bosque prohibido

para buscar algún animal que pudiera darle, cuando vi a este jovencito- (ahí señaló a James) -que se dirigía hacia el lago. Pensé en retenerlo un momento,

pero cometí el mismo error que contigo, Sirius. Me expliqué mal, él se asustó y para controlarlo, tuve que encerrarlo en mi armario. Les pido perdón a

los dos por lo que deben haber pensado de mí y de Alex. En serio, él no es malo.

-¡pero come seres humanos, Hagrid!- exclamó James

-pero... bueno... eh... él no es malo. A ustedes no los va a comer, no se preocupen. Pueden comer comida normal, pero no los nutre realmente, ¿me entienden?.

En ese momento, por la ventana se vio acercarse a la profesora McGonagall, junto con Lily Evans.

Al minuto, escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Hagrid. Vengo a ver qué hacen estos dos alumnos fuera del castillo, a esta hora...

-Es mi culpa, profesora. Yo retuve a James Potter y Sirius Black, como buen amigo, vino a buscarlo. No los castigue, ya que es culpa mía.

-Está bien, por esta vez lo dejo pasar. Supongo que cuando lo retuvo aún había alumnos fuera, ¿no?

-¡Claro!.

-Perfecto, en ese caso por hoy no habrá castigo. Pero les sugiero que regresen ya a la sala común.

Así lo hicieron. Se despidieron de Hagrid y Alex, y regresaron al castillo, junto con Lily y la profesora.

Esa noche, Sirius no volvió a ver a su amigo. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para convencer a su novia de que rompieran las reglas del colegio,

y seguro andaban por algún pasillo oscuro. Sin embargo, no se enojó. Por muy bueno ue pudiera ser Alex, él prefería que su amigo James estuviera lejos

de él.

En cuanto pudo, se dirigió nuevamente a los jardines y se transformó en perro. Por su holfato, enseguida notó que Alex aún seguía con Hagrid.

Emitió un sólo, pero potente, ladrido, y en un instante vio aparecer un gran lobo y sobre él, una rata.

Él se acercó, moviendo la cola. Sin embargo, Remus parecía más inquieto de lo habitual. Aulló dos veces, y luego se dirigió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Mientras lo seguía, Sirius advirtió que una sombra pequeña salía corriendo de la cabaña de hagrid y se desvanecía, al cruzar la entrada de los terrenos

del colegio. Entonces, él sonrió. Acababa de recordar las antiguas historias que le contaba su madre, cuando aún lo consideraba un buen hijo. Sobre ese

odio entre vampiros y hombres lobo... ellos habían sido quienes, en el mundo mágico, habían comenzado a expandir ese rechazo para los licántropos. Pero

Sirius, por su parte, no sería malo con Alex, si lo volvía a ver, pero, ni por lo mejor del mundo dejaría a Remus Lupin, su amigo que tenía desde los once

años.

Tres días después, el grupo completo conformado por James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se dirigió a la cabaña del guardabosques, a pasar una tarde con él. Dejando

de lado la tendencia de Hagrid a decir que todos los animales monstruosos eran inofensivos, les pareció una buena persona, y de a poco, comenzaron a confiar

en él. (Alex no contaba como animal monstruoso, pero comía seres humanos).

Y fue así como cuando al salir de la escuela, los cuatro jóvenes se unieron para luchar en la guerra que comenzaba, contaron con la gran ayuda y apoyo de

Rubeus Hagrid. Y no sólo eso, sino que cuando James se casó con Lily y tuvo un hijo, Harry, aunque en ese momento nadie lo podía suponer, Hagrid se convirtió

en una persona muy especial para él.


End file.
